Cognitive Pilot Channel (CPC) is a concept used in cognitive radio to provide information to cognitive mobiles about the available operators, Radio Access Technologies (RAT) and Frequencies available in a geographical area.
Two Major concepts for Cognitive Pilot Channel are proposed by the E3 project and ETSI RRS Group: Mesh based and Optimised broadcast approach.                Mesh based concept in which a cell in the geographical area is divided into a plurality of meshes and information is provided about operators, RAT and Frequencies available in each mesh.        Optimised broadcast concept in which information about all the RATs and frequencies available in the cells is transmitted.        